Shy but deadly
by in-umbra
Summary: 16 year old Olivia Ingram has been bullied since her middle school years, but that doesn't stop her from helping others in need. One night, while checking around the city, she notices a fight involving four giant turtles who seem to be losing. Covering her face, she goes to help and the turtles are surprised to see the "mysterious" girl help. How will everyone react?
1. OC info

**A/N: hey guys I figured I do a fanfiction on an OC...I'm just stating for the record that this is _NOT_ me so don't ask. I had fanfictions including me, but that was when I first started writing TMNT fanfictions and I figured I start fresh with a new OC and other OCs I will be adding later. Anyway, this isn't the first chapter, but a background on my OC so you will know more about her and her life since I suck at writing summaries so much. I'm not saying when I'll have the first official chapter up, but I'm hoping soon so...I hope you will like this story.**

* * *

Full Name: Olivia Paige Ingram

Nickname(s): Liv, Livy

Gender: female

Species: human

Birthday: April 7th

Age: 16

Height: 5'1

Weight: 132 lbs

Favorite Color(s): blue, green, yellow, black

Skin color: white

Eye color: green

Hair Color: black

Hair Length/Style: down most of the time to the middle of their chest, up in a braid only when doing physical activity

Clothing: (in school) jeans, a green shirt with a teal light jacket/(out of school) black yoga pants/capris, blue shirt, black sweatshirt with hood

Accessories: wears glasses (only in school), face mask that only shows eyes (in a fight)

Weapon(s): knife, fists, katana

Talents: fighting, figuring out plans easily, blending in without being noticed

Personality: very shy, stubborn, somewhat patient, very smart, self conscious, helpful, trustworthy, hardworking

Hobbies: karate, reading, studying, watching anime, hanging out with friends, playing games on the Internet

Likes: reading, anime, the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, friends, most food, water, fighting, swimming, flowers, dogs

Dislikes: bullies, seafood, people who act fake, enemies (mostly Shredder), showing weakness, presenting

Fears: failure, public speaking, bees/wasps, public humiliation, drowning, loved ones' death

Short Biography: she is an only child in her family, but she has a friend who is basically a sister to her. She has always been interested in different types of books (mainly anything science related), and she would always get straight As in her classes. However, she has been bullied since she entered into middle school. People would say she's a short midget because they believe she's really short for her age compared to everyone else. She basically has grown used to insults, so she brushes them away like they're nothing. Also, older boys would beat her up, but she lets them because she doesn't want unwanted attention from other people in her school. No one except her close friends knows that she does karate and has a black belt. She has been doing karate ever since she was around 8 years old.


	2. The shy girl in school

****A/N: hey guys, here is the first official chapter of my new story. Yes the beginning of the story is always boring, but we have to start a story somewhere right? Anywa**** **y, I hope you enjoy this and I like to give a shout out to SuperPatatochesslove for their review during the OC info. I really hope you enjoy the story and I would love to hear your feedback. Anyway, I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V.

The school bell rings for my next class...which is my biology class. Science is my absolute favorite subject ever...I want to be a great scientist after I graduate. My friends would always tell me to follow my dreams no matter what anyone tells me...I don't really need their advice, but I appreciate them making an effort to make me feel happy.

I held my books close to me, before I felt myself run into someone, making me drop them all. There was laughter, and I knew right away it was those boys that always pick on me. They were about a foot taller than me, and they sometimes call me a freshman because I'm so short...even though they know I'm not.

"Has she gotten smaller than yesterday?" the one...I think that was Walter said.

"I think she has," another one...Hunter said. "The little shrimp."

I say nothing as I sigh and kneeled over to pick up my books.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Logan snapped. "Answer us!"

And still I ignored them. I have been bullied ever since the 6th grade. At first, I took everything seriously and I felt so much pain both physically and mentally...but now I'm used to it. They say the same thing to me every time they bully me, so it's really nothing new.

"Hey shortie!" Hunter shouted. "Are you deaf?! Answer us!"

I finished gathered my books and began walking away, when I felt my hair get yanked, and I was slammed into the lockers with a thud.

"Listen here!" Walter snapped. "Whenever we say to answer us, you answer us! Do you understand me?!"

I still kept my mouth shut. If I don't speak, they would stop. They were to think that I'm not gonna interact in anyway with them...but they are idiots after all. No wonder they are probably failing every class.

"Do you understand?!" Walter shoves me to the ground.

I just stared at them and the three of them looked angry.

"I think we should just beat her up already! Then she'll talk!" Logan said.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone?"

The three of them froze, and I looked around Walter to see a red haired pony tail girl, with a yellow shirt with a number 5 on it...I think her name was April O'Neil. Everyone seems to know her since she's a smart student. I've heard she does school tutoring or something like that.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't April O'Neil," Walter walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to my next class until I saw you three bullying that girl over there."

My face turned red as I tried to hide my face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Logan smirked.

"I happen to be a close friend of Casey Jones...I can get him if you want me to."

Casey Jones...where have I heard that name before?

"That show off? Please," Walter rolled his eyes. "He doesn't scare me and neither do you."

"Who said I scared you?" April smirked. "Besides I'm more capable than you think."

"Prove it!" Hunter goes up to her.

She doesn't hesitate to grab ahold of Hunter, and flipped him as he landed on the ground. He groans as she looks up at Walter and Logan.

"Anyone else?"

Walter and Logan help Hunter to his feet, and they say nothing as the hurry away. It was quite shocking to see that a girl who was a few feet taller than me take those bullies out like that. April looks over at me and began walking over as I began to gather my books. She kneels down as she helped me, but I didn't look up.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?"

I looked up at April, and she was looking at me with this concerned facial expression, but I didn't want to say anything that could be the wrong answer. My answer to her question was standing up, and holding my books close to my chest. As I began to walk away, I could feel her gripping my arm.

"Hey," I looked at her. "If those guys are giving you a hard time, tell someone. Don't let them push you around like that, ok?"

I nod as an answer as she lets her arm fall from my and I turned my back to her to walk away. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know this, but I've been bullied for the longest time. It would be easier to say that I've grown "numb" to all the pain and insults I have received, but I'm not sure if numb is the right word.

My friends give me credit for being so tough and not breaking down in front of bullies all these years, but they keep saying I should go and tell someone. I'm not a snitch...that doesn't mean I'm afraid of them beating me up of they find out. I simply don't want to make a scene at school and create drama. I'm not the kind of person who handles unnecessary attention...such as school presentations...especially when I have to do it alone.

Anyhow, I make my way to my biology class, and kept my head down as I make my way to my seat. I always sit in the back so I'm not easily recognized or called on. Usually the popular or loud kids would be in the front. As I said before, I'm not great under pressure.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and a guy with a hockey stick and mask comes barging in. That's where I heard that name before! He's the most annoying kid in my biology class! How could I possibly miss that?!

"AH YA, CASEY JONES IS HERE!"

I groan silently as I hid my face.

"ALL OF YOU CAN RELAX!"

"Jones!" our teacher Mr. Kelser said. "You don't have to make a scene every class period! Sit down!"

"Whatever teach!"

He sits in his seat, and I groan.

"Ok class, today we will be doing labs in groups of two."

There is only one person here I can trust and work with...and that's Gabby. She's a little bit more social and a little less shy than I am, but we basically share the same interest.

"Now today, I will be picking your partner since all of you choice the same person or people."

Gabby glances back at me, and I give her a nervous look. If I have to work with anyone else besides her-.

"Ok, I have the groups picked out. Ella and Dylan. Francis and Ryan. Jack and Jill..."

He lists off names and every time he opens his mouth, I get more nervous.

"Will and Jamie. Gabby and Quinn."

My eyes widen as she shot her head back to look at me. Well this is just perfect...whoever I get picked with, I'm gonna act like a total idiot.

"Steven and Connie. And finally, Olivia and Casey."

My eyes widen and I nearly let out a gasp. Out of all people I had to be partners with, it's THAT guy?! I don't know him too well but based on his behavior, I'm probably gonna be stuck doing all the work.

"Now, go find your partner and I will tell you your instructions."

At once, everyone gets up and begins moving around. I hesitantly get up, and slowly made my way to where Casey was. As I approached him, he looked at me.

"Are you Olivia?!"

I nodded, and he smirks.

"Hm, I didn't really noticed you in class...you're so quiet! Yet I hear you get really good grades!"

How does he possibly know that?! I don't say anything to him anyway.

"What's the matter? Can't ya talk?!"

I just looked at him, as I began moving to our lab table.

"Ah, anxious to get started with me as your lab partner eh? I like it! Lets get started, shall we?!"

Ugh, this is gonna be a long class!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Also if any of you watch Steven Universe, I put a small reference in there and I'm letting you guys try to find it. Also Liv does speak, but she just didn't in this chapter. Anyway, please review!:)**


	3. Conversations

**A/N: hey guys here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it because right now I'm trying to get passed the boring parts as best as I can so we can get to all the action. Anyway, off to the reviewers**.

 **Ninjas Say Hi: omg I didn't think anyone was going to get that little reference and then I saw your review and I'm like YES SOMEONE GOT IT! I will be putting more references in from other shows so if you want to look for them, I would be happy to out references in. But there aren't any references in this one so...hope you enjoy**

 **gwencarson126: ik bullies are the absolute worst! In fact, I've been bullied during only my 6th grade year and even to this day it was still the worst year of my life. And yes those bullies got what they deserve when April flipped them over. Don't mess with a girl who has learned her moves from giant turtles and a giant rat. Also I don't like Casey, but I'm still trying to make him stay in character anyway. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2:)...I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V.

We were in our usual spot we meet after school...outside next to the library. My friends Gabby, Erin, and my best friend, Emma...who is basically a sister to me. Apparently, Gabby told Erin and Emma about me being partners with that Casey guy. I swear sometimes Gabby is a real blabber mouth.

"So, how'd it go with him?" Erin asked.

I groan. "Please don't get me started on him. I couldn't even speak two words without him screaming something completely exasperating."

"We all heard...your face was so red, I saw it all the way across the room," Gabby said.

"Shut up!" I say.

"Anyway, what happened?" Emma asked.

"I was trying to show him what we were supposed to do, and he was easily distracted...either with his friends or something completely unreliable to the subject. I just about lost it but...you know me and unwanted and unnecessary attention."

"How long are you guys doing the lab for?" Erin asked.

"3 days," I sigh. "I have to deal with him for that long...I don't know if I can handle him."

"Just hang in there," Gabby says. "It's not like you're gonna work with him all year, right?"

"I...guess that's true," I push my glasses up. "B-but even I can't handle him, and I'm probably the most patient person in that class."

Gabby shrugs.

"Anyway...how's the...bullying problem?" Emma hesitates.

I shrug. "I only got bullied once today but...this time was...different."

"Different?" Erin asks. "What do you mean?"

"Someone helped me...she literally flipped Hunter over and then they basically ran away."

"Do you have any clue who it was?"

"It was that girl with the red hair up in a ponytail...I think her name was...April O'Neil or something like that."

At once, everyone looked at each other, before back at me.

"April O'Neil?!" they say at the exact same time.

"Yea," I say...confused. "Why?"

"She isn't exactly that shy or weak but...it sounds a little unrealistic for her to do something like that," Erin pointed out. "Are you sure they didn't kick you in the head or anything?"

I gave Erin a stupid look as I push my glasses up again. "I think I would know if I was kicked in the head, Erin."

"Besides," Emma said looking at Erin, "she could've done it out of self defense or something."

"Maybe," I say. "But she seemed to do it to protect me. I mean...I guess that's anyone's reaction to someone getting bullied. She doesn't know anything about me and that I can take those punches."

"I'm telling you Liv, you need to tell someone before you seriously get hurt," Emma tells me.

"I can handle myself and you know it."

"I know it's just...I'm worried about you. We have been not telling anyone and we're getting close to telling someone."

"They won't do anything," I say. "The girl that got bullied last year told a teacher and they did absolutely nothing. Remember she had to move schools?"

Everyone looked at each other, and I sigh.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about my personal life and let's see if we can find any new books in the library."

They all look at each other before nodding. That's whenever we walked through the doors to the library,

April's P.O.V.

Casey shoots another puck into the goal, and looked at me.

"No, I'm not interested into going in a library. That place is for nerds."

"I wasn't planning on staying there long. All I need is a book for my history essay," I explained.

He skates over to the wall that I was leaning on.

"This is why I don't bother with homework...or school for that matter."

"And this is why you aren't doing well in your classes. I've heard your teachers are getting annoyed and why other people besides your friends don't want to work with you."

I'm very aware of how harsh that sounds, but he needs to know the truth. It's annoying how he doesn't try and I'm getting sick and tired of it.

"Not everyone is annoyed with me, Red."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was this girl in my biology class who didn't seem to mind Casey Jones. She was very quiet honestly."

A quiet girl who's not at all annoyed by him?

"Huh?"

"Yea...she's my lab partner. She's a bit uptight to tell you the truth. I tried talking with my friends, and she would just be herself and tell me to focus."

"That's not being uptight...that's her trying to get you back to work. If it's a partner lab, you can't let her do all the work."

"I wasn't...I was simply telling my friends what they were supposed to do."

I roll my eyes...like I would believe that for even a second.

"What was her name?"

"Uh...I think Mr. K said it was Olivia."

"Olivia huh?" I ask. "And she's cooperative with you?"

"She doesn't speak a lot I should say...but she didn't scream at me to be quiet or anything. All she really did was hit my arm weakly and motioned me to get back to work."

"She sounds like a shy one," I say. "I helped a girl who was very shy to me today too."

"Who was she?"

It was at that moment I realized I never got her name...she kinda walked away after I told her to tell someone about the bullying.

"I...never got her name. She didn't say anything, but she was getting bullied, so I figured I had to do something."

"What'd you do?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I uh...I confronted them and then my kunoichi instincts kicked in and...I kinda flipped one of those bullies."

"Red!"

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't leave her alone so that was my first reaction!"

"You should've called Casey Jones! They wouldn't know what hit them!"

I'm not telling him that I was thinking about getting him or else he would go on and rant for hours.

"It was the heat of the moment," I lied.

"Whatever you say, Red. Hey, do you want to visit the turtles tonight? I was thinking that Raph and I could bash some heads."

"I told you, I have a history essay to do. And...didn't you say that you have to babysit your little sister?"

He groans as he threw his head back. "Crap! I forgot!"

"You have to remember your responsibilities. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head over to the library so I can get that book for my essay. If you don't want to tag along that's fine, but I'm still going there nonetheless."

He groans. "Fine, I'll go! But if any of the nerds see me, it'll be on you!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Casey steps off the ice, takes off his skates, puts his other shoes on, and then we left the ice skating rank to go to the library.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review of what you think will happen next:)**


	4. What are the odds?

**A/N: hey guys, here's the new chapter. Hopefully, this'll be the last boring chapter and we will get in the action in the next chapter or two. I appreciate everyone who's following and favoring this story because I honestly didn't think this story would get no views because it has an OC or whatever. Anyway, onto the reviewer.**

 **gwencarson126: I just don't like Casey's attitude and how he always acts like a show off...but I have my moments when he cares for the other and I like him for that. Also when I was bullied, it luckily wasn't physical abuse, but I did change schools because of it. I was threatened in a locker room, and no one did anything or even get the teacher. Also that teacher you mentioned sounds awful...I seriously hate teachers like that but I'm not getting into teachers that I didn't like. I believe Olivia is a strong person because she ignores the bullies and doesn't take them seriously. Looking back now, I wish I would have act like Olivia is right now with bullies when I had trouble in that year. I'm really glad your enjoying the story though I appreciate it:)**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...I own nothing of TMNT but my OCs**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V.

I flipped through another page of the book I'm reading right now. It's about this town girl named Cadence and she has a normal life until she runs into some monsters. They were protecting her because she was weak and she gets more and more stronger as the story goes on. On the part I'm on right now, Cadence is fighting their worst enemy, and the oldest monster just got injured. Candace and the other monsters are trying their best to protect the oldest monster while he's at his weak point.

Man, I wish I had Cadence's life. My life is on a repeated loop...go to school, get As on homework and tests, get bullied, go to the library, and then go home to do homework I haven't already done. Some nights I go out on my rooftop and look at all the stars. I would usually dress in yoga pants and where a black sweat shirt...it's kinda my thing.

I was at a suspenseful part when Cadence is fighting the enemy at the very edge of the building, when I hear the door open. At first I didn't look up because I want to know what'll happen to Cadence, until I heard a really loud groan.

"This place is so boring!"

"Shhh!" the librarian said.

My friends looked up, and so I did too. What I saw made my eyes widen...April O'Neil and Casey Jones are in the library. Ok, April I can understand, but...Casey in the library? He can't even focus on a task for 2 seconds...or less than that for that matter. I looked to see my friends had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"What's he doing here?" Gabby whispered to me.

"I don't know," I whisper back...still trying to process this.

"I'll check it out," Emma said. "I'll act like I'm getting a book."

"Emma, you don't have to-," I began saying.

"No, I'm going to Liv."

She begins walking away from us, and the rest of us just sat there and watched. April was talking to the librarian, but it was hard to hear since you have to be quiet in the library...and the librarian is very strict on that rule. Since we come in here everyday, the librarian lets us speak quietly, but we still like to follow the "whispering" rule.

The three of us were forgetting everything we were doing and watched the scene in front of us. Casey was leaning on the counter, looking like he was about to fall asleep, when Emma walked by. April glanced at Emma for a second before talking to the librarian again. Emma was at a shelf, pretend to look through it, as she was glancing at the conversation.

Casey lifts his head up as he just glanced cluelessly around until he looks my way. Suddenly he stops, and knowing that, he's looking at me. I pretend not to notice, as I pretend to be interested in my book again.

I hear footsteps get closer, until the table jumps slightly as he slams his hands on the table. I wasn't expecting him to slam his hands on the table, so that made me jump and look at Casey.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite lab partner."

I say nothing as the librarian shushes him again. Emma was looking at us wide eyed, and Gabby and Erin was sitting at the table just staring at me...which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um..." I didn't know what to even say.

"Casey!" I hear April snapped and the librarian shushed her. "I'm sorry, I need to go get my friend. We'll be out of your hair just...give us a minute."

The librarian takes a moment of hesitation before nodding, and April walks straight over to our table.

"What are you doing?!" she snaps, but said it quietly so the librarian doesn't shush her again.

"Just saying hello to her," he shrugs.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? You slammed your hands on the table and disturbed her and her friends! What're you trying to pull here?!"

"Nothing, just saying hello to my lab partner."

April looked at me for a few moments before her eyes widen. She even tried hiding it, by looking away and clearing her throat.

"Well nevertheless, you can't disturb people here. Now come on, I have to get that book and we're leaving. I'm sorry he had to disturb you."

All I do is nod, and she walks into the history section of the library. After a few minutes, she checks out her book, and she and Casey leave. At that time, Emma was back at the table, and we were discussing what just happened.

"April gave me a look," I whisper. "Like...she was surprised to see me or something."

"Maybe she knew you were the one she saved from the bullying earlier," Erin suggested.

I shake my head. "I doubt it. Not counting you guys, no one remembers my face after they see me...in school at least. I'm basically a shadow that no one ever sees."

"Casey knew it was you," Gabby said.

"Yea well...he probably remembers people he can take credit from and then forget about them the next day," I say. "It's as simple as that."

"But-," Erin began saying.

"I've had enough of this conversation. I'm at a really suspenseful part in my book so can we just get back to what we were doing, please?"

Everyone sighs before they nod. Now...where was I?

Casey's P.O.V.

Red basically dragged me out of the library, and slammed me on the side of the wall.

"Ow! What was that for, Red?!"

"For being an idiot in there!"

I groan. "I told you Red, I don't do libraries."

She rolls her eyes. "I expected you to be loud in there, but going up to people who are minding their own business is more immature than being loud in the library!"

"I don't see what I was doing wrong! I was just saying hello to her."

"Didn't sound like it to me! She looked embarrassed from what I could tell! You're just lucky there was no one else to see that!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" then I looked at her suspiciously. "What were YOU doing?! You looked pretty shocked to see her. Have you seen her somewhere before?"

"She um...she looked like the same girl that was bullied earlier."

I stared at her. "You mean the one you helped by flipping a bully over?"

She nods. "Yea. The girl you're working with is the girl I helped earlier?"

"It seems like it. Anyway, enough about her. Go do your geek project."

She gives me a look. "A history essay."

"Whatever. I'm headin home!"

I get off the wall, and began walking away. Gosh, can this night get any more freakin boring?!

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I kinda rushed the end because I wanted to get this out before I go back to school tomorrow. I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and please review of what you think will happen next:)**


	5. AN: I'm sorry

**A/N: hey guys, I know I promised you the next chapter of Shy but Deadly today but...the next chapter isn't ready yet. The thing is...I have writer's block with this story and that's why I haven't been updating. I'm working on the current, but I don't think it will be updated today. I'm so, so sorry but as I said I have writer's block and I'm not motivated enough with this story so I hope you understand. I'll try to get the chapter updated as quick as I can, but I'm not promising anything. I will delete this message as soon as the next chapter comes out. Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you understand:(**


	6. That night

**A/N: heeeey guys, guess what's back?! That's right, it's this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I have my reasons. First off, as you might not already know, I had writer's block on this and wasn't feeling motivated. I'm not making a schedule for this story until I know I'll be fully committed to those said days. The other reason is because I've been busy with writing Ambush since that story is more popular than this one and it has a schedule. Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently and let's get to the reviewer**

 **guest: I'm glad you're liking this story and hope that you continue to support this story and any story I write. Rather its bad or good chapters, I hope you support them either way.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and lets go ahead and begin. I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V.

The stars tonight look amazing as always. Nighttime is always my favorite time of the day because the beauty is so much more beautiful and mysterious. The days I look at the stars are most relieving because I don't have to worry about my boring life and those bullies. Since I'm sitting out here alone, I decided to mindlessly braid my hair. I put my hair up all the time, so it's kind of like 2nd nature to me.

I remember in elementary school, I learned all about different types of star constellations such as the Big Dipper and the Ursa Major. Back in those days, everyone treated everyone as if they were any other human being and we get along just fine. We would all take a trip to the planetarium, and neither of us would complain about who we sit beside or around us.

However, when we got into middle school, a quarter of us were picked as victims of bullying...and I was one of them. Everyone who was bullied either moved schools the next year, or the bullying would stop for others after a few months or a year at the most. I unfortunately was very unlucky, and the bullying stuck with me throughout middle school, and it's still going on today...even though by now I'm used to it.

It would be nice if the world was a peaceful place just like the night sky and we would get along just fine. The wind slightly blew through my braid, and it was a pretty good feeling. It's nights like these I enjoy because I can make myself relaxed, and try to find star constellations. I was about to make myself space out, when I hear a crash in the distance.

Startled, I sat up, and when I looked around, no one was there. At first, I thought I was hearing things, but then the crash happens again. Perhaps it's time to check around the city to see either if anyone needs help, or to see I'm just going crazy. After putting on my sweatshirt, putting the hood up, and grabbing my face mask that only shows my eyes, I take off running. For all my parents know, I'm just taking a walk.

I had to use the fire escape because I wouldn't want to try and kill myself from jumping to the next building. Putting my face mask in my pocket, I take off running, trying not to show my face to anyone...just in case anyone here is from school.

As I ran, the crashes got louder every second. I knew right then, that I definitely wasn't crazy. I've heard those crashes before...someone's in trouble. Well I may be bullied, but if someone's in trouble, I'm sure those people will pay. All I really have to do is throw a punch and they run away like a bunch of sissies...it's actually kinda amusing actually.

The crash came from another ally, and I'm sure I saw something from the corner of my eye. Curious, I stopped, and saw the scene from watching from around the corner...and it was nothing like I was expecting.

There were 4...what looks like giant turtles fighting...multiple people who look the exact same? Ok, unless I somehow missed something during biology, there is no scientific way 4 giant turtles to be standing here right now.

The weird part is, they were fighting and wearing masks. The masks were blue, red, purple, and orange. They had weapons and were stabbing the men like it was nothing...which was brought to my horror.

Just when I was about to go fight them for murdering people, something came to my attention. The people had sparks coming out of them...wait, are they...robots or something? Has something been going on beyond my regular boring life? I don't even know how on earth they are able to fight, but those...robots seem to multiply every second, and those turtles seem to slowly be losing. My job is to protect anyone in trouble no matter who they are. Putting my hood up, and my face mask on, I charge.

Leo's P.O.V.

My brothers and I got in another fight with those foot bots...and for some reason, we're losing. It's as if every single time we take one out, multiple replaces them. If we somehow get kidnapped, it would be stupid since its just foot bots...no, I can't afford to think like that. We will get out of this...even though all of us forgot smoke bombs.

"Leo!" Donnie shouts. "There's too many of them? Raph and Mikey aren't doing too good either! We need to retreat!"

"We can take it!" I shout as I kicked another foot bot.

"Fearless, take a look around you!" Raph snaps. "You call this under control?!"

"What else could I do, Raph?! We don't have any smoke bombs?!"

"So what?!"

As more foot bots surrounded us, we got more up against the wall. That's when the fight really got heated up. As we kept fighting, I hear a slight scream from Raph and saw that he got hit in the leg.

"Raph!"

I ran over, took out the foot bot that hurt him, and examined his leg. It didn't look bad, but Donnie would need to clean and bandage it.

"Leo, we need to retreat! Mikey and I can't take them on!"

I helped Raph to his feet, and before I can say or do anything, some of the foot bots mysteriously fell and there stood a figure. They were dressed in black, and the only thing that was visible were the eyes. We just looked shocked as the figure took out foot bots using their bear hands.

"Come on!" I shouted at my brothers. "We can't let them take them on their own!"

My brothers gripped their weapons and we all charged. The figure looked at us, as we fought along side with them, but they didn't look too surprised. It's weird to see someone taking out the foot bots with their bear hands like that. For us, if we punched the foot bots like that, we could hurt our hands. As we fought, I noticed it was obviously a human...but it still doesn't make sense of how a human can punch foot bots like that...and how are they not afraid of us?

We kept fighting , and as soon as all the foot bots were done, we caught our breaths, and then our attention was to the mysterious person.

As I walked up to the person, they looked at us, and their green eyes went a little wide as they slightly backed up.

"Relax," I say. "We aren't gonna hurt you. We're just grateful and appreciate all of the effort you made to help us. Usually people would run away from us."

"Yea dude!" Mikey exclaims. "What you did by punching all of those foot bots, was awesome! Even I couldn't've done that!"

Raph rolls his eyes. "Eh, whatever."

"Raph, I'll have to check that leg when we get back," Donnie tells him.

Raph groans and I turn back to the person.

"Ignore those two, one of them is always like that. Anyway...thank you."

The person nods, and then takes off running towards fire escape and to the roof top.

"Hold on! Wait!" I shouted, but they were gone.

"Who on earth was that?" Donnie asked. "Why would they help us like that when they don't know us?"

"I don't trust whoever that was...they could be saving our butts so next time they would have an ambush and kill us," Raph says.

"You can't jump to conclusions bro," Mikey told him.

"Whatever you say."

"Let's head back, so I can take care of Raph's leg," Donnie says.

Mikey and I nod, but Raph rolls his eyes. As we began walking, I couldn't help but look back at the roof top of where the person left.

Who was that?

* * *

 **A/N: well how was this for a comeback chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review of what you think and what you think will happen in the next chapter. Bye!:)**


	7. Research

**A/N: heeeey guys, guess what story is back? That's right! This one! Since I am taking a break on the Protection series, I figured I would focus on other fanfics. What better way to use my free time than to work on this one again? I'm also writing other new fanfics too...if you are a fan of Fairy Tail and haven't checked my profile, I published a new story for that. Now if you read it, please note it's my first Fairy Tail fanfic so go easy on me. Anyway, since there are no reviews since the last time I've updated this (who knows how long ago), lets go on with the story!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V.

I flipped through the pages of the book I was looking to see if I can find anything of what I saw last night. All day at school, I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I got in last night. Punching all those robots just proves that my karate training has paid off. My Sensei has thought me to strengthen my arms and legs so that I'm not in pain whenever I fight someone.

The weird part of that fight is whenever they talked to me. The turtle with the blue mask got closer to me, and I was afraid he was going to remove my face mask and hood to see my face. I was just instinct to move out of the way. Why is it that there are strange things going outside my life? It's as if everything is different and dangerous from beyond my wall.

I flipped through a page again, when someone grabbing by my shoulders startled me.

"Watcha readin?!" Erin exclaims, and the librarian had to shush us.

We knew, so we didn't acknowledge her. All I did was glare at Erin.

"Erin, seriously?!" I softly said annoyed.

"Sorry it's just...why are you reading a mythology book? I thought you were reading Mysterious but Bold. Did you finish it?"

Mysterious but Bold is the name of the book I was reading the other day.

"No," I tell her. "I...just wanted to see all the mythical creatures that's all. We all can get some unbelievable stories in...right?"

She sighs. "I guess so."

I flipped another page, and Erin stops me.

"Wait, go back."

I flipped back to the previous page to see what she was so interested in.

"What? Titans?" I ask her.

"Yea."

I looked at the words at the top page. "It says the were the second generations of...devine beings is it?"

She shrugs. "I guess. Hey, what would happen if they ate people for no reason?"

I gave her a stupid look. "Titans that eat people? Isn't that a little gruesome?"

She shrugs. "It would be an interesting story."

"How would people kill them?"

"They slash the back of the neck or something," Erin shrugs. "Wait, what if there was someone with some kind of serum and THEY become a titan?!"

I stared at Erin. "And do what? Save all of humanity from becoming extinct. Who would be the titan transformer?"

"It could be me!"

"Erin, you wouldn't even kill a spider! It could be a guy name Aaron if you want."

"It could be spelled E-R-E-N maybe!"

I face palmed. "I literally don't understand you sometimes. Go and make a story about it if you want."

She smiles. "That's a great idea! Thanks Liv!"

And then she speeds off into another part in the library.

"I was just kidding," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and looked back into my book.

There has to be something here about those turtles but...I'm so confused. I learn quickly about everything I'm taught, but this...I just can't get my brain wrapped around on this. It couldn't be possible that they were somehow born like this...could it? There has to be some kind of explanation as to why those turtles can talk, let alone fight.

Maybe I can try and follow themtonightto see what they do and what information they hold. I don't really have to worry about getting caught however because I'm never really noticed anyway.

Even sometimes my teachers forget I'm in their class...so that's one beneficial strength I guess. My real problem is seeing where they will be or if they are going to be outtonight. I also could write some kind of journal down of what's happening and some information on them...but it will have to be secret. If anyone knew, they would think I've gone crazy or writing some story or something like that.

I researched on the topic for about an hour, but I can't find any info on the turtles that I saw last night. Is...is this just a new species or something that no one has discovered yet? If it is, then I should take notes on what they do. They are living creatures so I will not have them go to some crazy science lab so they can be experimented on.

That would be cruel if they dissect them or whatever they do. Besides, if I told them, they will probably think I've gone crazy. Those scientists wouldn't believe a teenager like me anyway.

"Hey...Liv?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Emma.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You've been looking at the same book for an hour without so much as looking up."

Have I? I was so sure I got up at one point to get another book on the matter. Also why is she shocked I've had my head in the book for an hour? That's basically what I do anyway.

"Yea I'm fine. Just...research on a paper I have to do. This book...has some good information."

That was such a terrible lie.

"Oh...alright then...if you're sure."

I'm just glad Emma couldn't see I hesitated when I spoke. Emma isn't usually the one to see lies very well...she's honestly quite oblivious to that. It's her weakness I suppose.

"Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Have any tests to study for?"

I looked at her. "Honestly, no I don't surprisingly. I think I'm gonna go for a walk tonight."

Maybe try to find those turtles from last night...hopefully.

"Oh," she nods. "I would love to join, but I have a killer geometry test tomorrow!"

"Yea...I get it. Have to keep your reputation up!"

She chuckles. "Yea, I guess so."

I closed the book I was ready, and stood up.

"It's getting late. We should head home."

Emma nods. "Yea...lets get Erin and Gabby and let's get out of here."

I nodded. About a minute later, we were all together, and we left the library. Now my next plan is trying to catch those turtles tonight and do some more research on them.

* * *

 **A/N: well, that's it for this chapter. I apologize that it's so short, but I couldn't really think much for this chapter. I promise once the action starts up, it will be longer. Also, did anyone catch the Attack on Titan reference I put inXD...anyway, please review of what you think and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. We meet again

**A/N: as I'm slowly getting back into writing, I figured I would start up on this story again after many months of not writing. Now I know some of you hate OC stories and it seems I've been mainly focused on Liv, but that's simply because I'm still introducing her. Once the story starts picking up, I will give the turtles a fair share along with Liv. So don't think it's just gonna be a "Liv" story and not a TMNT fanfic, because it isn't. I promise, once I really get into the story, I'll start focusing on the turtles more.**

 **anyway, lets get onto the reviewers**

 **bajy: thank you for your support and even after months of not writing it, I hope you still enjoy it and continue to supported it...and after I up and started writing this again a few days ago**

 **guest (powerpuff): I'll try to continue this story, even though I am busy and I'll try to update the story than I can and maybe not have you wait forever...and you might get your wish this chapter:)**

 **anyway guys, like I said, I hope you don't quit on this story because it seems I'm focusing on Liv and blah blah blah because it's still only the beginning and more is yet to come!**

 **I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Liv's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I can through the streets. My lungs were basically screaming at me to stop, but I didn't listen. This is just perfect! The one night I didn't want this to happen, and it happens anyway. I grabbed my journal, left my house and was just walking down the street, when I was caught by those bullies again. They started chasing me...and I'm still getting chased. If I try to use any of my fighting skills, the word will probably get around and people might fear me. I hate the attention and I'm not good under pressure...so all I can do right now is run.

"Hey shortie, why are you running?! You can't outrun us with those short legs of yours!" Hunter yells.

I say nothing as I kept running. Great...just wonderful! Hopefully if they beat me up again, it won't be too bad because I have important plans tonight. It's possible I can outrun them, but that is too much to hope for at the moment. Perhaps I can lose them if I turn quickly into the next alleyway. I know that's kind of a death wish, but it's the best I can do. I kept running until the alley gets closer to me, and then I made a right.

At first, the idea seemed like a good one, but all that hope faded when I reached a dead end and those guys followed me. Well perfect! Now I'm gonna get the crap beat out of me without finishing what I want to get done! Honestly, I'm not in the mood tonight to deal with the likes of them.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore and I was face to face with the dead end of the ally. I could've easily climbed over the wall, but that'll just give away that I know more than I let on...and I don't think I could handle the pressure of being the center of attention.

"Oh look, the little shrimp runt has nowhere to run," Logan taunted. "Guess you're out of luck."

I mentally face palmed. Did he really just call me a little shrimp runt?

"Yea...say, while we're here, lets take out the trash!" Hunter smirks at me.

"Good idea! She's nothing but trash anyway!"

The three of them high five each other and laughed as if they did such a good job trying to roast me. I know I usually don't speak to them, but they need to see how stupid they sound right now. It's actually pretty hilarious.

"Oh, so you guys are proud for calling me trash then?" I ask and the three of them looked at me. "What a shame. I thought you guys would do better than that."

"Hey! What are you talking about you little shrimp runt?!" Hunter asked, getting closer to me, but I didn't even flinch.

"I mean...people call other people trash all the time. I would think that you guys would come up with a more original insult to give me than an overused one. Oh wait, I forgot. You guys have low grades and school and probably either go dumpster diving or pay a friend to give you insults. Does that sound about right?"

I know I'm not helping my case, but I figured I would giving this roasting thing a try...you know before I get beaten up. All Hunter did was growl as he grabs me by the shirt and lifts me off the ground.

"You little brat!" he snaps. "You're gonna regret ever saying that to me! Logan, would you like to do the honors?"

Logan cracks his knuckles. "Gladly!"

He goes up to me, and he punches me in the face before Hunter slams me hard on the ground. I'm used to being punched and kicked...even if I didn't take karate. I'm used to get physically beaten, but I don't show it because I don't want them to see who I really am. I want them to believe that I am weak and incapable of fighting until I can muster up courage to and not be afraid of what other people think.

"You're pathetic!" Walter walked up and kicked me. "Those friends of yours probably only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you!"

He lifts me up and slams me into the wall behind me.

"No one cares about you!" he snaps. "You might as well leave...do that and everyone will be happy! We will all have a party for your leave and no one has to care for a pathetic shrimp like you!"

I let the insults take in because I know they aren't true. Although they did sting a little, I'm mostly not affected by the insults.

"Like...I care what you have to say!" I say. "I don't care what you have to say! That won't do anything!"

"Then I believe physical punishment will be the best option," Logan says.

"Agreed," Hunter says with a smirk.

Walter smirks as he roughly slams me to the ground.

"Let's get started," Hunter says.

I get to my feet and before I knew it, I was met by a fist to my face. As I stumbled back, I saw blood on my hand. Great, now my nose is bleeding. The 3 of them laughed.

"Nice one, Hunter!" Logan says. "Do it again!"

"With pleasure," Hunter said as he punched me again, but this time it was my stomach.

I felt the air get knocked out of me as I coughed and fell to my knees. Before any of us can do anything else, there was suddenly a voice behind them.

"Oh, so now there're people who are beating up defenseless girls? That's pathetic."

The guys stopped and they turned around, and from where I'm at, I see a turtle with a red mask...and that made my eyes widen. That's one of the turtles I saw the other night.

"Hey buddy, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Logan asks.

"Heh...you're a funny one, aren't ya? Always accusing of people of certain things. Speaking of which, what are you doing to her exactly?"

"That's none of your business buddy," Logan continues. "How about you leave us alone?"

"Yea...I can't do that," the turtle said as he pulled out his weapons. "You can't beat people up and get away with it."

Logan rolls his eyes, and looks at Hunter and Walter.

"Let's just beat this guy up so we can get back to her," then he looks at me. "And you, don't even THINK of going anywhere!"

I say nothing before the 3 bullies took off towards the red masked turtle. Just like what I've seen last night, the turtle was easily taking out all 3 of them. They went on like that for about 5 minutes, before the 3 of them were done. That's when the turtle looked over at me, and began walking towards me, when the 3 other turtles from last night jumped down in front of him.

"And what are you doing?!" the blue masked turtle asked as he grabbed the red masked turtle. Now you're just beating typical teenagers?! Seriously, this is going too far!"

Red mask shoves Blue mask roughly. "Calm yourself, Fearless! I bet beating bullies is something someone should do! And since there's no one around, who else was gonna help her?!"

Is Fearless the blue mask's name, or is that a nickname? Eh, probably a nickname.

"Her?!" Blue mask asked.

"Seriously, are you blind?! She's literally right behind you guys!"

It wouldn't be the first time I haven't been noticed...actually, that's basically my everyday life. The other 3 turtles turn towards me, and the purple masked turtle began walking towards me. I felt a little overwhelmed, but it doesn't look he's gonna hurt me.

"Oh..." Blue masked looked embarrassed. "Heh...I guess I didn't see her."

"Yea you idiot! Geez, thinking I would attack some random group!" Red mask rolled his eyes.

Purple mask got closer, and all I did was just stare at him, still trying to process what I just witnessed.

"Don't worry," he says as he got closer to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to see if you're ok."

I didn't say anything, as he kneeled down...to check my "injuries" I'm assuming. As he did that I noticed the blue and the red masked turtles looked like they were having an argument, while the orange masked turtle was staring at me...as if he knew who I am. Uh oh...

"Well, other than the nose bleed, you don't look like you have many injuries. Are you feeling ok though?"

He stands up and lends me his hand, but all I do is stare at it, and then back at him.

"It's alright," I say a little too softly, as I began to get to my feet.

He had his hand out, until I was fully standing again that is when I noticed he's basically a whole foot taller than me...well great! Another joke about me being short, right?

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and avoided eye contact. Even though I was helping out last night, it's just awkward being around them like this...especially since they helped me by those bullies. I guess this is getting even? Well, they don't know it was me who helped them anyway. I looked back up to see the orange masked turtle was staring at me, and I couldn't help but feeling awkward. Suddenly, the red masked turtle went up to him, and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Quit staring at her!" he snaps. "You're making her feel uncomfortable you idiot!"

"Ow! Hey, I'm sorry! It's just...does she look familiar to you?"

My eyes widen in both shock and concern. Does he know who I really am?

"Familiar?! Dude, we have never seen her before?! How could she be familiar?!"

"I don't know dude! It's just-!"

"Will both of you shut up!" the blue masked turtle snapped. "Talking about her in front of her isn't helping your case!" he looks at me, and walked up to me slightly. "I am so sorry about those two. Um...are you ok, miss?"

I nodded slowly. "Yea...I'm fine. Just...a little shocked, that's all."

I'm not lying either.

"It's better than having you run away screaming...like most humans do," the red masked turtle said with an eye roll.

The blue masked turtle turned around to glare at the other one.

"Shut it!"

My eyes widen in surprise. They're saying that...when they save people, they just run away screaming? That's a little messed up. Maybe that's why I never see them around...because other people fear them. Well...not me. I'm interested in how they became like this in the first place.

"I apologize for them," the purple masked turtle said to me. "They always like to get into arguments like this. It's normal."

I nodded slowly. They're lucky they have each other...I've always wanted a sibling as I am an only child.

"T-thanks...for saving me," I say as I looked over at the red masked turtle, and he looked over shocked at me. "I...I really appreciate it."

He just stared at me for a few moments before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh don't mention it. Like I would let those idiots beat you up like that."

He crosses his arms, and I couldn't help but to chuckle. He gives me a glare, but I chuckled more for a few more moments.

"A-anyway, what can I do to...to repay you?"

"You don't have to," he rolls his eyes. "Just try not to get into that mess again."

Blue mask glared at his brother.

"I'm just saying," red mask threw his hands up.

"I'm...I'm used to it," I say. "This...actually happens a lot."

"That's not cool, dudette!" Orange mask said. "You should tell somebody!"

"It's fine...I'll be ok," I said with a slight head shake. "A-anyway, I should get going," I started walking pass them, but then turned around. "M-my name's Olivia by the way."

They nodded and then I walked out of the alleyway. Once I did walk out, I forgot to ask what their names were...crap!

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

As Olivia waved at us, and out of sight, I turned towards my brothers.

"She seems pretty cool...little shy, but cool."

"Well...she did just meet four giant turtles...but at least she didn't run away," Donnie says. "Most people would."

"Yea," I say then looked over at Raph and smirked. "And you got complimented dude! Congrats!"

He smacks me. "Oh shut up! She just thank me for saving her life from 3 idiotic teenage boys! It's nothing special! Besides, we aren't even going to see her again, so it's pointless to think about it too much!"

"But I know you appreciate it!" I smirk.

"Shut up already," he rolls his eyes and then looked at Leo. "And what about you, Fearless?"

"She seems nice," he says after a moment. "She needs to work on her confidence, but she seems kind."

Raph rolls his eyes before glaring back at me.

"And what was that little stunt you pulled in her earlier?!"

I tilted my head, confused. "What?"

"When you were staring at her! What was that about?!"

"Raph does make a good point, Mikey," Leo says as he walks up to me. "She looked uncomfortable and you just walked up and stared at her!"

"L-look, she just looked familiar...like I've seen her before!"

"How could she look familiar?!" Raph snaps. "We've LITERALLY never seen her before!"

"It was just...her eyes! It might've not been her face, but her eyes looked familiar!"

"What do her eyes have anything to do with it?!" Raph snaps.

"I've felt I've seen those green eyes before!"

"Mikey, I have green eyes, you idiot!"

"Well you know what?! I-!"

I was suddenly cut off by the sound of police sirens coming closer and closer.

"Ugh, we are continuing this conversation later!" Raph snaps.

"Agreed," Leo said.

I looked at Donnie, but he doesn't say or do anything. Instead he turns around and takes off towards the roof. The rest of us did the same and disappeared to the roof, and began making our way towards the sewers. I swear...where have I seen her before?

* * *

 **A/N: so how was that for about 5 months of not touching this story? Please review your thoughts!:)**


	9. Suspicions

**A/N: hey guys...wow publishing two different chapters for two different stories in one day...that's a new record for me! Anyway, I am here with a new chapter! In case you don't read Vengeance, I might not be as often as I used to be. Senior year of high school, my college class, band, and sports are keeping me busy...plus there is also anime and role playing with a friend of mine. I will try my best though to get these chapters up as soon as I possibly can. Anyway, my apologizes for this short and rushed chapter, but I couldn't think much for this...especially since I'm trying to take my time. I might just get straight to the point within the next chapter or two. So with that, lets get on to the reviewers**

 **bajy: yes I apologize for the wait...I had a huge case with writer's block for this story. And yes I absolutely hate bullying...it makes me want to go up to them and knock some sense into them. I was also a victim of mental bullying in my first year in middle school (6th grade), and I transferred to another school because of it...still happy I made that decision. Yes Mikey does suspect something...hm...could it be...naaaahhh not giving out spoilers. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I am Lord Voldimort: good to see that the dark lord has come to read my story...such an honor...lol I'm messing with ya but love the username...and here is the next chapter...enjoy!:)**

 **gwencarson126: thank you for complimenting the personalities...I'm always afraid I have them OOC or not even close to how they're supposed to act. Hopefully I'll have the cannon characters in character in this chapter too! And yes bulling sucks and I agree stick up to bullying!**

 **Anyway, here ya go and hopefully you'll enjoy this short chapter! As I said, I hope to try and get these stories in as soon as I can, but like I said I also have other things outside of fanfiction...so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

The next morning, after morning training, I went to the kitchen to get some pizza from two nights ago. Pizza is the best breakfast ever! Even after morning training, I never am too exhausted for pizza! As I went into the fridge, I pulled out the pizza, and then opened the freezer to see Ice Cream Kitty. She meows at me as I cuddled with her.

"Hey kitty kitty kitty!" I say as I cuddled her.

She purred at me and I chuckle as I continued to pet her.

"You are the best, Ice Cream Kitty!"

She meows at me as I smiled and closed the door. Now then, off to some pizza! I went to go put it in the microwave, when there was a voice behind me.

"Already eating pizza this morning, huh?"

I jumped in shocked and turn to see Leo there smirking at me.

"Leo, bro, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Weird considering you usually sense these things."

"Oh shut up!" I say. "I...must've gotten distracted."

"I can tell," he says as he made his way towards the table and sat down.

"You...want some?"

He shakes his head. "No thanks...I'm not really hungry right now."

Phew! "Ok if you insist," I say as I put the pizza in the microwave and then turned to Leo.

"So training...pretty rough, huh?"

"Not really," he says. "I think that was one of the easier days."

I looked at him like he's crazy. "Are you serious?! That was a hard day for me!"

"Well maybe it wouldn't have been if you didn't stay up until 2am watching TV and thinking about last night's incident!"

My eyes widen in surprise...how did he know about that?! Well...it's Leo, I'm not gonna ask.

"I wasn't tired," I say. "And I was not thinking about what happened last night!"

"Oh please!" he says. "You spent half an hour trying to convince us we've seen that girl around before!"

"But she does!" I snapped. "I mean maybe not her appearance, but when I saw her eyes, it made me realize we could've seen her before! I don't know where, but I swear, I've seen those eyes before!"

"Mikey!" Leo snaps as he shoots up from the chair. "That girl isn't the only one with green eyes, you know! Raph has green eyes, other people has green eyes!"

"Look, I just have this gut feeling! My gut usually isn't wrong!"

I swear, every time I say something isn't right, something isn't right! Everyone always doubt me, but it ends up being right! They should have learned by now!

"Well, I think it's wrong on this one! Look Mikey, you can't suspect every person you see!"

"Dude, that sounds more like Raph! Unlike him, I don't have trust issues! I'm not saying I didn't trust her, but I feel we've seen her before!"

Leo goes to say something, when the sound of the microwave goes off. He sighs a few moments later.

"Look, I'm not gonna keep having this argument. Lets just forget about it alright?"

I sigh. "Fine."

"Ok...then I'll leave you here to enjoy your 'breakfast'."

I nodded as he leaves the room. Seriously, I don't care what Leo says, something about that girl is oddly familiar...and I'm gonna find out what it is.

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

Ugggggghhhhh school is so borrrriiinnnnggg! What's the point of being here anyway? All we do is learn useless stuff that we aren't gonna use in real life! I swear, the turtles are lucky they don't have to come here! Maybe I could meet up with Red at her locker and surprise her.

I continued making my way towards her locker, when I heard some voices.

"Ha! Think you can run you little shrimp runt?"

I walked around the corner to see three guys hovering someone who was leaning against the wall, books pressed against her. When I looked closer, I saw it was my lab partner from bio class...Olivia I think her name was.

One of the guys smacked the books out of her hands, and the rest of the group laughs. Olivia sighs as she kneels over to pick them up. I expected her to start crying, but the next thing she says shocks me.

"Don't you guys have something better to do? Don't you have some tests to go fail or something?"

As she picked up the last book, they were smacked out of her hands again. One guy...I think his name is Hunter...I've seen him around before...grabbed ahold of Olivia's shirt and yanked her closer.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?! We are older and better than you, and all you'll ever be is a worthless little shrimp!"

My eyes widen in shock when I saw no fear in her eyes...it was just pure boredom as if...it's happened before.

"You done yet?" she asks.

Hunter roughly lets go of her and kicks her to the wall. Ok, my turn to act.

"You know, you can get in trouble for beating up a girl, right? Especially my biology partner."

The 3 guys looked at me before Hunter smirked and walked up to me.

"Well well if it isn't Casey Jones! Also did you say lab partner? Ha, that's a laugh! You, an aggressive hockey player, partners with a weak pathetic piece of trash like her?"

"She didn't seem weak by the way she didn't seem phased by your combats."

I looked over to see Olivia's eyes widen as if she didn't want me to know about that.

"She thinks she's such a big shot! We don't need losers in this school!"

"You're right!" I said. "So go ahead and leave!"

I looked to see Olivia covering her mouth...and it looks like she's trying not to laugh. I bet if people were watching, they would be going OOOOHHHH right about now.

"You're gonna wish you haven't said that!" one of Hunter's friends went up to me.

"You said it, not me," I said throwing my hands up.

"Ugh!" he says and looks at Hunter and his other friend. "Come on, lets get out of here! We don't need to be around people like them!"

They walked away and I smirked. Yea...Olivia is the big shot...tooottaallly not speaking sarcasm or anything. I looked at Olivia and she was looking at me with this shocked expression. I walked over to her and lend out a hand.

"You alright?"

She stares at my hand before taking it and I help her to her feet. She doesn't look at me in the eye in the slightest. All she does is nod.

"Now don't be so shy now...I saw what you did against them...pretty cool if you ask me."

Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red from embarrassment as she clutched the books in her hands.

"Oh come on, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Let me tell you a secret kid! It took a while before Casey Jones can beat down just about anyone!"

And yet she still wasn't looking at me in the eye. She's confusing...one second she's smack talking bullies, the next she acts like she doesn't know what to do and freezes up.

"U-um yes..." she stutters before finally looking at me. "That's...good to know...I...I gotta go!" and then she rushes off as if there was a murderer chasing her.

I stared at where she took off and blinked in confusion. What the heck...was all that about? It was almost as if...she was hiding something. It's a little suspicious is what I think. It's as if she's the kind of person who has two different personalities...I wonder.

"Oh, there you are!"

I jumped and turned to see Red standing there.

"Oh, hey Red!" I say as if nothing now just happened. "What's up?"

"Well just about to head to my next class!" oooof course she would. "Hey, my essay with that book isn't do for a while...maybe we can stop and visit the turtles tonight."

I shrug. "Sure! Casey Jones is always down for that! Besides, it would be great if Raph and I could bash some heads!"

She rolls her eyes. "Just...don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh come on Red! Since when do I do anything stupid?"

She looks at me like I was stupid before face palming.

"Seriously?"

"Ok, ok I get it!" I sighed annoyingly.

"We can meet after school," suddenly the bell rings for the first class. "Well gotta go! Oh, and try not to be late to class...again."

"Yea, yea, go do your nerdy work!"

She rolls her eyes and then disappears behind the corner. As I made my way to my class, I can't help but think of Olivia's weird behavior. What was up with that?

* * *

 **A/N: and there you have it! What did you guys think? What did you think about Casey's little roast against Liv's bullies? Please review of what you think!:)**


End file.
